


I like you beary much

by ornategrip



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornategrip/pseuds/ornategrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry goes a-courting; Roddy is less than amused but willing to put up with it for sake of orgasms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like you beary much

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt on the grimm kink meme: http://grimm-kink.dreamwidth.org/1735.html?thread=171463#cmt171463
> 
> You may shoot me for the title.

When Roddy opened his door that morning, he wanted to be surprised by the pile of various musical sundries left in front of it. Really, really wanted to be surprised because that would mean that shit like this hadn’t been happening for the last two weeks. Also, that would mean a damned Jägerbar wasn’t hiding in the bushes to the left.

“I can see you!” he shouted, exasperated and the Jägerbar ducked like that was going to solve anything.

“Still see you!”

Slowly and reluctantly the Jägerbar shuffled out of his ‘hiding place’ and Roddy nudged the pile with his sneaker.

“What is this?”

“A present.” The other teen said it sullenly, like he was the one being stalked by a bear. He said it sullenly, but his eyes kept flickering over to Roddy, shy and hesitant. Roddy sighed and bent to pick the gifts up. Well, it did beat the bags of Brown’s Gourmet Rat and Mouse Diet food this whole thing had started with.

Hands full, he propped open the door to the trailer with his body.

“Might as well come in. Barry, right?”

The Jägerbar was up the steps before Roddy had even finished speaking, as if afraid Roddy might change his mind.

Even though Roddy had gotten close enough to punch him (see: bags of Brown’s Gourmet Rat and Mouse Diet food), he was still startled by his size. Huge, really. Goddamned bears. Not for the first time, Roddy wondered why he couldn’t have been descended from the capybara or something instead of the common sewer rat. Sighing to himself, he followed Barry in, waving at him to take a seat while he set the items down on the table.

Barry sat obediently on the couch, raptly watching Roddy’s every move. The sullenness from earlier was gone, no doubt banished with the knowledge that Roddy knew his name. Roddy flopped down on the chair across from the sofa.

“So,” he started conversationally, “I talked to your dad the other day.”

Which made it sound so much more dignified than it had been. Roddy had been sent to the principal’s office, being told that someone important had wanted to talk to him and when he walked in, it was to find himself face-to-face with a full grown Jägerbar. He could admit to himself that he had shrieked and tried to run.

He just wouldn’t admit it to anyone else. Ever.

Once Roddy had calmed down enough to actually listen, Frank Rabe had surprised him by being a nice guy. A nice guy who explained in excruciating detail why his son was stalking Roddy. Now, Roddy had known a teenage Jägerbar was stalking him (see, once again, the bags of rat food) but he hadn’t realized the intent had been quite so… amorous.

Or that the bags of rat food hadn’t been a taunt so much as a love token gone awry. Right then and there, Roddy had decided Jägerbars weren’t as clever as the stories made them out to be. But still, he thought, giving Barry a once over. They certainly filled out nicely.

Barry was scowling again.

“My dad talked to you? Why?”

Roddy waved a finger at him.

“He talked to me because you weren’t. Did it ever occur to you to just ask?”

At Barry’s blank look, Roddy stood up, walked over to the couch and sat so close to Barry that he was practically on the other boy’s lap.

“Did it ever occur to you just to ask me out?”

Realization finally occurred, Barry’s face brightening up like a star going nova. He reached over and took Roddy’s hand.

And that was how Roddy Geiger, a Reinegen, ended up dating Barry Rabe, a Jägerbar.

*

The only thing Roddy knew about Barry was that he was huge, attractive and gave shit gifts. So, honestly, it had mostly been curiosity with a side helping of teenage hormones that had led him to dating Barry.

If he was honest with himself, he figured that they’d date for less than a month, Barry would realize he could do much better and Roddy would be less one stalker and plus a variety of gifts.

What he didn’t expect was for Barry to be so damn sweet. So sweet and attentive and that he honestly seemed interested in learning more about Roddy, wanted to get to know him. It confused Roddy, flustered him but warmed him all the way through all the same. Especially when Barry came to pick him up after school, completely unembarrassed to be seen with him. Sarah had never wanted to be seen with him, no matter how much she professed to love him.

The first time Barry had picked him up in that massive jeep thing of his, everybody had stared and Roddy had waited for the moment where Barry would be ashamed. It never came. Barry had greeted him cheerfully, ignored the stares and whispers and taken Roddy to see a movie. They had made out, quiet and slow in the back of the theater.

The kids at school all talked after that but Roddy didn’t give a damn. He and Barry went to different schools anyway so it wasn’t like he would hear it. His school was on the other side of town, exclusive in a completely different way than Von Hamelin. As a matter fact, Roddy wasn’t even sure how he had caught Barry’s attention in the first place, since they didn’t really cross paths.

“I heard you play.” Barry had told him shyly, when he asked. “My dad made me go to a concert your school held. I didn’t want to be there but then I heard you play. You were beautiful.”

And if Roddy had gone a little short of breath, well. He was probably just coming down with a cold.

*

Two months after the start of their relationship, they had yet to do much more than heavy petting. Mostly because they always ended up at Roddy’s place and Roddy never knew when his father was going to show up and nothing killed the mood like abject fear. And even if they had the hormones to work through that (which they did, in abundance), nothing killed the mood like a bed far too small to fit a Jägerbar, even a young one.

Barry kept inviting him over to his house but the truth was his neighborhood was disturbingly close to Sarah’s and the memories of the giant clusterfuck that had been. Two months of making out and only making out, however, changed his mind. Blue balls; dispelling traumatic memories one teenage boy at a time.

Barry had been over the moon when Roddy had agreed to go to his house, practically vibrating with excitement the whole ride there. As soon as the car was parked, he was dragging Roddy out and into the house, chattering excitedly as Roddy stared in awe, feeling secretly inadequate because of his father’s profession.

And then Barry had taken him to his bedroom and Roddy had forgotten all about that chip on his shoulder. He was in a bedroom with a Jägerbar-sized bed with Barry. Who gave a fuck how much money his father made? Roddy was about to get laid.

They made for the bed in silent mutual agreement and making out was always great, was freaking fantastic but knowing that this time, they were actually going to get orgasms? Best make out session ever.

It was awkward and clumsy, Barry got tangled in his shirt and almost elbowed Roddy in the face. Roddy forgot to take his shoes off before shucking his pants and fell off the bed, Barry’s head popping over the side to eye him with concern.

It was awkward and clumsy and Roddy had laughed as Barry helped him back onto the bed and Barry had kissed his laughing mouth, smiling against it so that the kiss was ruined.

It was awkward and clumsy and absolutely perfect when they had finally managed to get naked and Barry had rolled on top of him, slotting their hips together.

Roddy wrapped his legs around Barry, tangled his arms over Barry’s massive shoulders, still kissing even as they worked their hips together, cocks sliding against the other’s. It wasn’t slow, couldn’t be, not when they had two months of sexual frustration to work on, not when they wanted each other so much.

Soon, Barry buried his face in Roddy’s neck, groaning as his hips stuttered and Roddy felt him come, felt it hit his skin. His orgasm took him by surprise, making him shout and dig his nails into Barry’s shoulders, both of them shaking with it.

Barry collapsed on top of him, breath wheezing which was flattering, really, except he was really really heavy. Roddy had to push at him ineffectually for a few minutes before Barry recovered enough to roll off of him. He curled into Roddy immediately, snuffling closer as Roddy stroked his hair, sweat-damp and clinging to his scalp.

They lay sleepily together, just basking in the aftermath and after a while, Roddy recovered enough to reach down and pull the sheet over their bodies. Barry pressed a few sweet kisses to his collarbone and Roddy fell asleep like that, curled around his Jägerbar.


End file.
